<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Rest in a Rose Bush by ZolphDiggler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819966">A Rest in a Rose Bush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZolphDiggler/pseuds/ZolphDiggler'>ZolphDiggler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RyuAnn Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Post-Canon, RyuAnn Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZolphDiggler/pseuds/ZolphDiggler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>RyuAnn Week 2020-Day One: Firsts&amp;Milestones</p>
<p>That one of Celestine's powers was to put things to sleep was an effin' joke!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RyuAnn Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>RyuAnn Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Rest in a Rose Bush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THWAP!</p>
<p>Ow. Damn. Was real close that time too.</p>
<p>As Ryuji lay there and gently lifted the forearm that had just smacked in to his nose and placed it to the side, he made peace with the fact he likely wasn’t going to get any sleep that night. Not because of the fluffy sheets and soft mattress that blew the comfort of his futon out of the water, or the lack of noise from outside that only stood out to those used to falling asleep to the sound of traffic and late night drinkers. What was the direct cause of him being wide awake at ‘who the hell knows-o’clock’ was the girl laying beside him, that girl being Ann.</p>
<p>The plan to spend the night at her place hadn’t been one either of them had decided in advance, him originally planning to just spend the evening there playing video games and making out before getting the last train home. What was not taken into account however was just how furiously stubborn and competitive the two could get, and that putting a fighting game in front of them apparently pushed it up to eleven. He’d checked his phone after losing the dozenth ‘one last match’ and was met with both a clock displaying a time well past his train, and a collection of unread messages of increasing concern and fury from his mom. Thankfully his ever supportive and frustratingly adept at fighters girlfriend had been there to help him first cook up an excuse and then provide a solution, that being to just stay over. Too tired to argue he set aside the pang of nervousness he’d felt and agreed, though as he came back from a shower and prepare to make his bed on her couch she made herself more clear in that she was inviting him to spend in the night in her room. In her bed. With her also in the bed. Oh. Their relationship only having become what it was fairly recently that was a hurdle they hadn’t crossed yet, but after a red-faced insistence that for now at least she specifically meant actual sleep, excitement overcame panic enough for him to agree. As he’d skimped down to his shorts and after some prodding his boxers he made himself comfortable as she slid alongside him, looking gorgeous with her hair down and wearing what she called nightwear and he called a shirt he thought he’d lost ages ago. He quickly came to the conclusion this was the best night of his life so far. </p>
<p>The leg that just plowed into his own, thankfully his good one; served as a reminder he’d been wrong about many things before.</p>
<p>Deep down Ryuji knew fine well just how lucky he was to be lying where we was. Just about every dude he knew would likely be willing to run a marathon barefoot over glass or skydive using a blanket as a parachute for the chance to swap places with him. However none of those guys had the same privilege of knowing that asleep Ann wasn’t too different from awake Ann, the most beautiful rose you’ve ever seen that when examined more closely was around ninety percent thorns. The short-lived early moments of blissful fear that he imagined came standard with lying in bed with your dream girl clad in only your shirt and possibly some underwear, really weren’t too bad with the gift of hindsight. Mostly because in those moments she was still awake too, mercifully silent and still save for the odd caress of his arm or abs, helping him make the decision to add an extra set of curls and crunches to his routine. The real problem had started when Ann had actually fallen asleep.</p>
<p>Her snoring was the first thing to drag him out of his daze, and even though the trip to Hawaii way back when had made sure the fact she did so wasn’t a surprise he still found it amazing what a racket she made. Ann lacked the soft, ladylike snooze someone may daydream a girl like her to have, it instead being throaty and harsh with the odd snort thrown in every now and then for good measure. It’d actually tapered off a couple of times, and Ryuji found himself counting the seconds every time it did. One, two, three, all the way up until the process repeated itself. Still it was cute in its own way or so he told himself. Endearing even. That and when he couldn’t wait until he had an opportunity to bring it up and get a rise out of her. Then came her hair. If nothing else tonight he had discovered her signature tails had a practical purpose, given just how unruly and a quite literally in your face her long curls became when free of them. Her hair had had his attention from the moment he’d seen it years ago. Striking platinum among a sea of brown and blacks, contrasting with the people around her as much as it did the scowl she used to sport so often back then. It was as beautiful and yet wild as its owner, a little longer and far more fluffy than you’d think. However as he blew a stray lock out of his eyes or spat one out of his mouth for the fourth or fifth time, it was beginning to lose its appeal. By around the seventh or eighth he was beginning to wonder what she would look like with a bob-cut, and while it didn’t take long for him to decide she would she would absolutely nail the look, he also decided suggesting it would likely be a terrible idea. </p>
<p>Of course the big issue however came in just how damn restless she was, tossing and turning like the person shaped firestorm she was. Not only had her twisting made sure the majority of that luxury bedding he was starting to enjoy was strictly on her side, but if he didn’t know better he’d say those arms and legs were alive and considered him someone that had wronged them terribly somehow, seeking out revenge through various jabs and nudges. All that noise she was making as she turned may have been worse though, randomly muttering incoherent complaints and protests. He couldn’t quite place it. Were they sad? Annoyed? Was she having a nightmare? He’d briefly considered returning the favour and waking her, but his mulling over of his options was interrupted by her rolling over and her palm splatting across his face. He let out a low groan and making the mental note than they’d need to invest in a king sized bed once they had their own place together.</p>
<p>Wait? Their own place? Living together? Underneath her clammy hand Ryuji couldn’t help but softly chuckle once it dawned on him how far ahead he was thinking. Ever since any chance of a sports scholarship had disappeared he considered planning long term a waste of time, but here was. He didn’t quite know how long it’d been in the back of his mind, but realizing just how excited he was at the thought of coming home every day to and spending every night with the woman who was currently driving him up the wall spread a calming glow through his body. Maybe the lack of rest had driven him delirious or maybe he was just as dense as everyone said he was, but he’d never wanted anything more than this. Maybe he’d gone nuts. He didn’t mind if he’d gone nuts. He carefully lifted her hand from his face and let it lie around his torso as he made a mental note to try a grab a nap during lunch tomorrow. A sleepless night here and there was well worth sharing a bed and his life with the world’s most amazing pain in the ass.</p>
<p>As he resigned himself to such a fate however two things came to his attention. Ann’s lack of flailing, and the way the arm he’d moved was snaking around his middle as her body moved to press against him. Thanks to having had more than enough time to adjust to the darkness, he could just about make out content curl of her lips as she rested her head oh his bare chest, her frustrated mumbling replaced with fulfilled hums. The limbs that had previously been his sworn enemies had made peace with him too, one of her legs wrapping around his to mimic her arms. The closeness of her body also swiftly answered his earlier question on the state of her underwear, though if he focused on that he might as well kiss sleeping goodbye for the rest of the week. Her still uninterrupted snoring and the pool of drool forming on his chest served as a solid reminder of just who exactly it was happily snuggled around him, though in spite or because of that fact he quickly found himself finally drifting.</p>
<p>Ryuji awoke not too long later to the sound of their alarm, purposefully set a fair while before the train they needed to catch so Ann would have time to ‘put her face on’. It couldn’t have been more than a handful of hours after he’d fallen asleep, but thanks to his morning workouts he was well used to such an hour. Looking at his girlfriend still laying on top of him in a tangle, he got the impression that used to it or otherwise Ann was not as keen on the early hours as he was. He swore he’d seen her looking better after taking an icy blast from a Shadow than how she looked right now rising from her rest. Smiling with the knowledge than even after all this time there were still things to learn about her, he responded to the barely understandable greeting she’d given him.</p>
<p>“He'ya Sleeping Beauty. Up and at ‘em.” he said as he brushed that stunning, maddening hair from her face. Eyes just say open she clumsily grabbed his hand and pressed it to her cheek humming contently, kissing his knuckles before collapsing back on to his chest. The way she looked at him made him think maybe she’d gone nuts too. He didn’t mind that either.</p>
<p>“Are you for sure, sure it’s not a Sunday?”</p>
<p>“Yep, pretty sure.” He felt her spit a curse into his pectorals before she forced herself up with an cartoon-ish stretch.</p>
<p>“Ooooh wow, I actually feel great! I mean, great for this time of day anyway.” she said, chuckling as she craned her neck. “Usually I get up feeling like I slept like total crap.”</p>
<p>“Do you really?” As Ann crawled off and over him to make her way to the dresser he silently hoped she was still groggy enough that she wouldn’t pick up on his dig, her lack of a response and the way she stumbled reassuring him. If this was how she looked after a good night rest, he’d hate to see her after a bad one. Actually, that wasn’t remotely true. It’d probably be hilarious.</p>
<p>“What about you? You sleep alright?” As he stared, mesmerized by every damn thing about her down to the knots in her hair she was currently making short work of, his answer came clear and without hesitation. The smile she gave him in response only hammered it home how much he meant it.</p>
<p>“Never better.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wish I could have gotten something done for every prompt but hopefully the ones I did manage hit the spot well enough. A whole lot of my works are super talky, so I thought I'd try out something different. Feedback is more than appreciated and look forward to a few more fics weeks in the making.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>